Llegaste tú
by Zuruck
Summary: Nunca pierdas la esperanza...puede que ese alguien albergue en tu corazón de manera inesperada...Tokio Hotel


**Título: "Llegaste tú"  
Autora: Jessica Valdez. (Zuruck)  
Resumen: Nunca pierdas la esperanza...puede que ese alguien albergue en tu corazón de manera inesperada...TH  
Género: Romance/General  
Clasificación: K+  
Advertencias: ****-  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son dueños de si mismos...Tan solo lo hago para divertirme...(Quisiera un Bill en mi vida...)**

_

* * *

_

**_"Llegaste tú"- Jesse & Joy._**

_Hundida yo estaba, ahogada en soledad  
Mi corazón lloraba de un vacío total_

Todo era una mierda. Todos los días lo mismo. Siempre. Me levanto a las seis de la mañana me ducho. Desayuno un par de tostadas embarrunadas de mermelada y mantequilla. Junto con un vaso de zumo de naranja o toronja. Subo a mi automóvil. Nada más ni nada menos que un mercedes cls negro con los vidrios polarizados. Eso no era más que un regalo de mis padres. Después me dirijo a la facultad de medicina. Para más al rato voy a mi trabajo. En una cafetería. Mi vida era algo muy monótono. Muy aburrida.

Desde que comencé con mi carrera no dejé de estudiar. Y dejé de preocuparme por lo demás. Pero me acabo de dar cuenta que tengo el corazón vacío. Totalmente. Frívolo. Negro.

_Todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busque  
Eras tú mi necesidad_

Pasé este año buscando a alguien que quisiera. Alguien que me amara. Tuve a alguien. Pero ese alguien me traicionó. Me engaño. Fingió quererme. Yo fui una tonta. Al estar profundamente enamorada de él. Caí en sus redes. Y fue difícil salir de ellas.

_Triste y desolada, ya no pude soportar  
Más desesperada, era imposible de estar  
Todo lo intenté, por dondequiera te busque  
Eras tú mi necesidad, alce mi rostro y..._

Tras ese suceso devastador. Y doloroso. Traté de seguir adelante. Buscando con desesperación a aquella persona que me quisiese. Que sintiese sentir el fuego en mi interior. De sentir las estrellas durante un fogoso momento de placer. De compartir todos aquellos temores y secretos. Por dondequiera busqué. En todo el país. Mi natal. Hasta venir hasta acá. Berlín, Alemania. Eres tú mi necesidad. Te necesito más ahora que nunca. Cuando alcé mi rostro. Te vi.

_Llegaste tú, todo cambió_

Mi corazón comenzó a galopar a mil por hora. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Sentí un relleno en mi pecho. Miles de sensaciones rodearon mi ser. Me sentí estupefacta. Feliz.

_Llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó_

Ahora sé que la esperanza nunca me abandono. Siempre supe que guardarla en lo más recóndito de mí algún día le encontraría.

_Llegaste tú, volví a nacer_

Me sentí renovada. Como si hubiese vuelto a nacer. Sonreí. Ésa persona me regresó la sonrisa.

_Por tanto tiempo quise encontrar la solución_

Por mucho tiempo. Creí haberlo encontrado. Pero estaba equivocada. Apenas me di cuenta. Fallé en mí. Pero al final encontré la solución. De aquél gran recoveco que tenía en mi corazón. Por fin.

_A ese gran vacío que llevaba en mi interior_

Demasiado tiempo. Eso fue lo que pasó. Fue tanto que pasaba las noches en insomnio. Llorando por aquél amor errado. Debilidad por el amor. Un sentimiento. Que creí que nunca más volvería a encontrarlo. Hasta ahora.

_Todo lo intenté, por dondequiera te busqué  
Eras tú mi necesidad, alce mi rostro y..._

Lo hice. Lo hice sin rendirme. Por que tuve fe en mí y en el destino. En esperar tanto como debía. En seguir adelante y no cometer tonterías. Como el suicidio. Negué. Ahora estaba sumamente alegre.

_Llegaste tú, todo cambió_

Me acerqué a su mesa para tomar orden. Me mordía el labio de los nervios. Saqué la pequeña libreta y la pluma en mano.

J: ehm hola buenas tardes. Qué se les ofrece?. –sonreí mirándoles. Pero en especial a él.-

X: cuál es el café bueno de esta linda cafetería?. –dijo un chico de melena lacia castaña.-

J: el café espumoso con avellana. –suspiré.-

X: yo quiero ése. –sonrió pícaro.-

J: -lo apunté.- listo. Y ustedes?.

X2: yo…-viendo el pequeño menú de la mesa.- un batido…-dijo el chico de trenzas negras.-

J: ok.-dije anotándolo.-

X3: bueno lo de siempre…un café negro cargado.-dijo el chico rubio con gorra.-

J: va…

X4: y yo…-miró entrecerrando sus ojos al menú.- un capuchino de vainilla con caramelo. –me sonrió con sinceridad.-

J: ok ahí vengo con su orden…-dije con el corazón el mano.-

_Llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó_

Volví con una bandeja en manos con sus bebidas. Dejé cada café respectivamente. Me iba a alejar cuando alguien puso una mano sobre la mía. Tragué saliva nerviosamente. Levanté la mirada. Esos ojos pardos me miraban con curiosidad y ternura.

X4: dime…cómo te llamas?. –sonrió apretujándome un poco la mano.-

J: Jess…me llamo Jessica. –le regresé la sonrisa.-

_**Llegaste tú, volví a nacer**_

X4: oh bonito nombre…

J: claro…millones de chicas por todo el mundo se llaman igual que yo…-me sonrojé ante aquella estupidez.-

X4: no importa. Para ti es hermoso. Cómo puede haber una chica así como tú?.-alzó una ceja divertido.-

J: no lo sé. Y…no me haz dicho tu nombre.

X4: no me reconoces?.-se rió bajito.-

J: -me puse roja a más no poder.- debería?

X4. bueno. Me llamo Bill. Bill kaulitz. Un gusto. –sonrió.- quieres sentarte cn nosotros?

J: mmm…mi turno ya acaba en dos minutos.-dije viendo mi reloj de pulsera.- asi que.-me quité el delantal y lo dejé aun lado.- ya terminé. –sonreí.-

B: bien. Oigan chicos¡ les presento a…

_Y así fue como encontré a mi verdadero amor._

_Como dicen nunca pierdas la esperanza puede que algún día se realice tu deseo._

_**"Nunca dejes de soñar y desear."**_

* * *

**N/A**: Eso se publicó en una noche de insomnio junto con el de You´re Beautiful....Si que mi gusanito inspirador gozó en mi en todo su esplendor....=)


End file.
